<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Return by Moonalight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264859">The Return</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonalight/pseuds/Moonalight'>Moonalight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghost Hunt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>After the anime, Angst, Disturbing Themes, Hurt/Comfort, Secret Child, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:03:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonalight/pseuds/Moonalight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mai was just settling into her life. Her life with Nari, her adopted daughter. But when the SPR Gang returns, calling on her to rejoin, she can't bring herself to refuse. How can she make this work? Hiding both her daughter, and how much her powers have grown? And how will she deal with the man that broke her heart that day two years before?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shibuya Kazuya/Taniyama Mai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Matters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>******<br/>	Mai hardly ever thought about it anymore. Two years had passed since Naru- Oliver Davis- had left for England, taking Lin and the SPR gang with him. He hadn’t actually stolen away the others when he left, but he might as well have. </p><p>	Without the office, the others had no reason to stick around for long. Masako had left first. It wasn’t much of a surprise, and honestly? It was almost better she didn’t try to stay. From the beginning her only interest had been Naru. She felt nothing for their ragtag family and couldn’t care less. </p><p>	But then John had to leave. Called back to Australia on work and just never found the chance to return. He contacted them a couple times before falling off their grid. </p><p>	Ayako tried to stay in contact, she really did. Every few weeks she would show up to drag Mai off on a shopping spree, or to do a small priestess job. Then there were calls, messages. And then there was nothing.</p><p>	Munk was determined to do better than them. He’d always seen himself as an older brother to Mai, and watching the others just disappear made him all the more protective. When his band wasn’t touring and he wasn’t doing work, he was making sure his sudo little sister was doing okay. Bringing her out to eat, telling her about his recent encounters with spirits, helping with her homework. Slowly, very slowly, they met less and less. He lasted just over a year before he was called away to another job; a permanent residence elsewhere in Japan. There were still the occasional calls, but Mai tried not to hold onto him. </p><p>People moved on and she wouldn’t be the one to pull them back to that one year. That one year of her life where she had a family and home besides her raggedy apartment. </p><p>	Well, not everyone had left. Yasu was still there for her. Maybe it was because they were close in age, but SPR disbanding only brought them closer together. He was the only one she saw anymore. The only friend she had really. </p><p>Graduation had come and gone for both of them. Unsurprisingly, Yasu had gone onto college immediately. Studying the field of parapsychology.</p><p>Mai had intended to join him. They were both going to go into college at the same time, studying the same thing. But something held her back. </p><p> </p><p>She chose to focus on her part time jobs instead. A year off before continuing her schooling was what she told him. </p><p>In truth, she was focusing on something entirely different. Trying to control her psychic powers. </p><p>She didn’t think it would get so bad. After Naru left, Gene left too. She had no spirit guide to help her through her dreams. Naturally, they got darker, more gruesome and horrific. Sometimes when she wasn’t paying attention things would start floating around her. When she got too emotional, vases would shatter. And sometimes, on particularly long work nights, her hand would go straight through doors she tried to open.</p><p>But that wasn’t anyone’s business but her own.  </p><p>Who cared that sometimes she would be chased down the street by distressed spirits, not yet aware of their fate in death? Who cared that sometimes she would wake up with wounds she didn’t have when she fell asleep? Who cared if, at times, she would just wander off to the cemetery and sit there for hours listening to the dead tell stories? </p><p>	But of course, what did it matter if the very first sentence of this story was a lie?</p><p>	It mattered to the young man dressed in black, picking up his office’s phone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>But she had told Yasu not to speak for her. He would understand. Don’t tell them anything. Anything.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>******<br/>	“Mommy!” </p><p>	Yet another thing to have changed since Naru left. The small seven year old girl tugging at Mai’s hand had become her whole world. </p><p>	“Mommy,” her title was drawn out into a whine as the hand pulled on hers even hard, “it’s time to get up! You need to bring me to daycare soon.” </p><p>	Mai let her eyes flutter open, fixing on her sweet angel standing eye level at the edge of her bed. She was really an adorable child. The first time she had seen her, she was struck by how cute and pinchable her cheeks looked. Then she had been struck by how attached she’d found herself to the girl.</p><p>	“Mommy?” A finger pressed into her cheek, a smile on her daughter’s face as she watched her wake. “Good! Come on, hurry!”</p><p>	A sleepy smile graced Mai’s face as her daughter ran from the room. She forced her body to move, grateful that her sleep had been dreamless. She’d been trying to avoid spirits that would rub off on her and it seemed to work half the time. At least, it had worked this time. </p><p>	It was a stumble from her bed to the bathroom down the hall. Their apartment wasn’t much, but Mai made certain it was kept clean and homely. She was constantly reminded of her child every time she looked around a room. </p><p>	Lovingly hand drawn pictures were hanging on the kitchen fridge, her snacks labeled neatly on the counter. Her own place was set at the table. Her toys and art supplies were scattered around the living room. The door to her room was completely covered in signs, papers, and ribbons. And the bathroom had all her toiletry right alongside her mother’s. </p><p>	Mai hadn’t lived with someone in a long time. She could never go back to living alone now that she had experienced it again.</p><p>	Naturally, her appearance had also changed over time. As she brushed her teeth and went about preparing for her day, she debated how to do her hair. After Naru left she had let it grow out. Now it was closing in on her lower back, long and straight and beautiful as her daughter always told her. </p><p>	She’d lost some of her childish form as well. Her facial features were slightly sharper now, making her appear older. Her body was blessed with a little extra curve as well. She truly looked her age. A lovely eighteen year old completely comfortable in her own body.</p><p>	Maybe it was because of how often she experienced another’s body, but she’d grown quite attached to her own. As such she took very good care of it. </p><p>	“Mommy!” Her lips curved into a smile as she finished tying her hair up into a messy bun, half falling out and half held in. </p><p>	“I’m coming, Nari.” Embarrassingly, the similarity to her daughter’s name and her nickname for Naru had been part of what made her interested in the girl. Needless to say she had grown beyond that though. </p><p>	She made her way out to the kitchen where she found Nari standing on one of the kitchen chairs to reach the toaster. </p><p>	“Nari,” she sighed, reaching out to help the girl prepare her breakfast, “I said I was coming.”</p><p>	“You were too slow.” The brown haired girl huffed, grabbing greedily as her bread popped back up, “And you still need to go get dressed.”  </p><p>	That made Mai pause, looking down at her pajamas in surprise, “Oh, yeah. Are you sure you’ve got this?”</p><p>“I’ve got it!” She promised, waving her off as she began to spread butter over the scratchy toast, “Go get ready or we’ll be late again.” </p><p>Mai didn’t know where she had gotten it from, really. When they had met, Nari was the most quiet child she thought she’d ever come across. Now she basically ran the house. Not that Mai minded. She had practically raised herself after all. While she still was very active in parenting Nari, if the girl insisted she could do something on her own Mai gave her a chance.</p><p>	She closed her bedroom door behind her as she began to change. Nari was right, they didn’t want to be late again. The daycare was very understanding but her boss wasn’t. A sigh left her, her shoulders drooping as the thought of work entered her mind. Really, the job wasn’t bad. She had two of them. </p><p>	On weekends she worked at a pet clinic, taking care of animals as a volunteer. Sometimes she would bring her daughter along and they would have a ball. </p><p>	But on weekdays she had to work at a tea shop. The owner was a grouchy old man that didn’t tolerate anything. At the time of getting the job, Mai hadn’t really minded. She’d been looking for a way to keep busy, not a way to have fun. But then she’d met Nari and things at work had gotten worse over the last few months. </p><p>	She’d have to start looking for another job. Not that she needed two jobs, but she didn’t want to take any chances with a second life relying on her. </p><p>	Her phone began ringing on her nightstand as she pulled off her shirt. A quick glance informed her of who exactly would call at such an ungodly hour. </p><p>	Yasu’s name was spread across the screen. The offer of a video call. Of course he would call when she was changing, not that it mattered. They’d been close as siblings the last two and a half years and he had seen her in far more embarrassing situations. Not to mention all the times she had asked for his help patching up dream wounds she couldn’t reach.</p><p>	Just thinking about it made her shudder. Before the thoughts could trigger her powers she drew her finger across the screen in answer. Her back turned to the video, she reached for the bra she wanted as the video buffered. </p><p>	“Mai!” The shout of alarm from Yasu made her half turn back to the screen. He was staring unabashedly at the screen, yes, but his hand was waving to the group of people behind him. A very familiar group of people. </p><p>	Her brain short-circuited, shutting down as she realized she was currently only half dressed in sleeping shorts and had a bra in hand. In front of her old family. The whole SPR gang. Including...</p><p>	Naru and the others looked incredibly shocked, frozen in place as they stared through the screen. She knew it wasn’t just the situation that had them stuck though. It was that knowledge that had her brain rebooting. She reached out for her fallen PJ shirt, holding it to her chest as she turned and stalked calmly over to her propped up phone.</p><p>	“A little warning next time Yasu?” She asked cooly, finger resting on the hang up button, “I’ll call you back after work. Don’t speak for me.”</p><p>	The red button was pressed and the screen went back to her lock screen. She let the shirt fall, hand reaching back to run over some of the raised skin she could reach on her back. Some of the scars she had gotten after they left. There would be questions, no doubt. </p><p>	But she had told Yasu not to speak for her. He would understand. Don’t tell them anything. Anything. </p><p>	“Mommy? Are you dressed yet? We need to go!”</p><p>	She took a deep breath, plastered a smile on her face, and spoke, “Coming Nari!” </p><p>	Glass shattered somewhere in her building.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“They’re family.”</p><p>	“Yes,” Mai whispered, thinking back over that year of her life as she answered, “They are.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>******<br/>	They hadn’t been late at least. Mai had said her goodbyes to her daughter and headed to work. With her luck though, the boss had been in a foul mood today. It had taken a lot of willpower to keep smiling and not shatter every one of his tea sets. The whole time she worked, she thought about what had happened.</p><p>	Yasu had had the whole gang together. Yasu was in Japan. That meant they were all here. </p><p>	She still thought about it.</p><p>	A sigh left her lips for the umpteeth time as she walked Nari home. Her daughter was looking up at her curiously, face pinched in thought and concern. Mai didn’t want to worry her but she couldn’t keep a mask on after the day she’d had. Halfway through her shift she had snapped. If she stayed any longer, it wouldn’t have been just the tea sets that shattered. And so she had delivered her notice, and walked out in the middle of that man’s shouting. </p><p>	“Mommy,” it seemed Nari finally wanted to speak up, “Did something happen at work?”</p><p>	She was so perceptive. Mai was incredibly proud. Her pride brought a small but genuine smile to her face as she squeezed her daughter’s hand.</p><p>	“Yes actually,” they stopped at a walkway, waiting for the light to signal, “I quit.” </p><p>	She risked a glance down at Nari after that sentence. To her surprise, she was nodding her head in approval. “Good!” She chirped, swinging their arms happily, “It was making you unhappy.” </p><p>	“Oh,” her eyes drifted shut, letting her daughter lead her onward like the little leader she was, “You’re so grown up Nari. What am I going to do without you?”</p><p>	“Be late, forget to eat, forget to get dressed, walk around half dressed, go-”</p><p>	“It was rhetorical, darling,” she mumbled, stopping the embarrassing triad she’d started, “You’re teachers never say anything about you being like this at school.”</p><p>	“Because I’m not,” she laughed, a wide toothy smile angled up at Mai, “None of them are as scatterbrained!” </p><p>	“You-” She huffed, silently cheered up by her efforts. In truth, Mai knew that Nari was incredibly quiet at school. Anyone she asked said the same thing. </p><p>	‘She’s the quietest child I’ve ever met!’</p><p>	The same thought she’d had when she first met her that day in the park. But that was fine. Nari didn’t have to be comfortable with strangers right away, it was better that way. </p><p>	Mai reached into her bag, digging around until she found her keys. The door to the apartment building swung open for her and Nari released her hand. She watched the girl run up the stairs to their apartment, looking back to watch her follow with a smile. </p><p>	As she opened their door, Mai finally decided to bring it up. “Nari?”</p><p>	“Yeah?” She dropped her bag on the floor as she undid her shoes, only casting a quick glance up to her mom as she set about getting comfortable.</p><p>	“Some of my own friends are back in town,” admittedly she didn’t know the whole situation, but she knew enough for this, “and I’m pretty sure I’m going to go meet them soon.” </p><p>	“Okay?” Periwinkle eyes flicked up to look at her, brows turned in confusion, “Do you want me to go with you?”</p><p>	“Actually, sweetheart,” Mai took her hand, leading her to the couch where they could sit comfortably to talk. Once Nari was settled onto her lap she continued, “They don’t know about you...and I’d like to keep it that way.”</p><p>	“Are they dangerous?” Nari understood that much. Mai had carefully and meticulously explained the dangers of people knowing about the abilities she had. Her daughter knew that some people were extremely dangerous to be around. Scientists, government figures, criminals; people that could seek to hurt Mai for her powers. </p><p>	“Not like you’re thinking,” she corrected, hand reaching up to run soothingly through Nari’s thick hair, “But remember what Uncle Yasu was saying about people that might be upset if they find out? They are some of those people, and I’m afraid they may try to...take me when they discover it. Or they might try to take you if they think I’m a danger to you.”</p><p>	Mai loved her old family, but none of them had ever really trusted her to handle herself. If they found out about her expanded powers, it was very likely Naru would insist on taking her away to train. It was also likely that they would have Nari removed from her care. She couldn’t let either of those things happen. </p><p>	“So, you want to keep me a secret from them, and your powers?” Bless the angels, her daughter was smart. </p><p>	“Exactly,” Mai nodded, eyes growing sad as she thought about what could be in their future, “And it’s possible I’ll be working with them in the near future.” </p><p>	“Is that why you quit your job?”</p><p>	“No...maybe?” She sighed, shaking her head and pulling Nari into a tight embrace, “I miss them.”</p><p>	“How much?” She sounded curious and evaluative, trying to determine how the SPR gang fit into her mother’s life. Mai was so incredibly blessed to have her as her child.</p><p>	“Like Uncle Yasu, like you.”</p><p>	“Oh.” A quiet sigh escaped the small body, and hands so much smaller than her own reached up to wrap around her neck as tightly as she could, “They’re family.”</p><p>	“Yes,” Mai whispered, thinking back over that year of her life as she answered, “They are.”</p><p>	“Then what are you waiting for?” Suddenly she was being pushed back from the embrace, Nari’s lips pursed angrily as she crossed her arms, “Go call them!”</p><p>	For a second Mai just stared, blinking in surprise at the sudden shift. Then she laughed, watery and tearful as she pulled the girl back in for another tight hug.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Return</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The list clearly wasn't what they were expecting. Crestfallen looks were exchanged all around, sure she wasn’t coming back.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>******<br/>	Yasu had arranged everything after profusely apologizing for the video call. His fear of being hated by the mother and daughter had him on his knees for almost an hour despite their best efforts to get him to rise. After a long winded discussion with Nari that Mai was not allowed to overhear, he was leading the way down a familiar sidewalk. It was the same sidewalk she had always taken after school on the way to work. To the SPR office. </p><p>	“Mai,” Yasu frowned, adjusting his glasses as they closed in on the building, “Are you sure you want to do this? It’ll be hard to keep everything from them.”</p><p>	“I miss them,” her words were barely more than a whisper. She knew the risks, but she couldn’t stop herself now. Mai had always been one to think with her emotions. A reaction she had dulled after adopting her daughter, but one she still followed from time to time. This was one of those times. </p><p>	Neither of them said anything more as they climbed up the stairs to the office door. Mai could remember the last time she had been here. Right before the building was closed up, after Naru had left. She’d retrieved her things from the small desk she’d called ‘hers’ for a year, and then she had left. </p><p>	She couldn’t bring herself to turn the handle. Her powers were already fluctuating, reacting to the strong emotions radiating off of her. A hand reached out to steady her, Yasu’s fingers intertwining with hers in silent assurance. </p><p>	He made the first move for her, reaching out to open the door in her place. The kitchen was just the same as she remembered. As much as she hated to admit it, she had spent a lot of time in the kitchen making tea for Naru. And she definitely hated how fond she thought back on those memories.</p><p>	‘Mai, tea.’</p><p>	Was it going to be like that again?</p><p>	Yasu thankfully gave her the moment to reminisce and collect herself before opening the door to the main office. The sight inside made her heart skip a beat, and she heard the faint clatter of something shifting behind her. The hand wrapped around hers squeezed. She knew without looking that her powers had something in the kitchen moving. A deep breath and another squeeze. </p><p>	Safe.</p><p>	“Mai!” Munk was the first to notice her of course. His warm brown eyes were sparkling as he charged. She hardly had a chance to brace herself before she was enveloped in arms. Her feet had barely touched back down on the ground and then she was wrapped in another tight embrace. </p><p>	One by one, each of the SPR gang moved in to welcome her. Throughout it all, Yasu never released her hand. Finally she was free, looking to the three that hadn’t joined in. Masako, frowning at her behind a kimono sleeve, Lin, nodding with a small smile, and Naru. </p><p>	Naru. He looked the same as Mai remembered, if not a bit more handsome. She had also grown into a young man, taking on a sharper figure. His blue eyes were more vibrant now, free of the shadows she had always seen in them when they first met. And, of course, he was dressed in black. </p><p>	“Oh, come on guys,” Yasu whined, taking the attention from her, “I’m feeling left out here!” </p><p>	“We saw you yesterday,” Ayako pointed out, hand on her hip. She looked beautiful and elegant as always. Her long auburn hair was pulled up in a ponytail, and her clothes looked like she had just walked out of a fashion magazine. Still, those kind eyes were just the same as ever as she greeted Mai like a mother would. </p><p>	“Mai,” Naru’s voice cut across the bickering of the group, silencing the room as he took in his old assistant, “welcome back.”</p><p>	“Hello, Naru,” she smiled in response, overwhelmed to finally be home, “You wanted to speak to me?”</p><p>	Those words were like a switch. The previously jovial attitude from everyone dimmed, looks exchanged uncertainly amongst one another. Yasu took the lead once more thankfully, pulling her towards one of the couches to sit. A few significant looks were cast to their entangled hands. Both of the young adults found no end in fun with people misunderstanding their relationship. They were just really close adoptive siblings, nothing more. Something they didn’t bother to correct unless asked directly. Even for the old gang. </p><p>	“Yes,” Naru nodded, taking his seat in the chair at the end of the couches, “We tried to contact you yesterday, but, well...” He let the silence speak for itself. A few faces turned red as they remembered that blunder and even more stares were fixed on them as Yasu pointedly pulled Mai into his lap to sit. </p><p>	She couldn’t help the small laugh and smile that came from being pulled into his embrace. He was warm and consistent. It was the only reason she allowed herself to be put in such positions. On reflex she curled into him, arms wrapping around his neck without thinking too much about the action. </p><p>	No one spoke up yet. Mai knew what Yasu was doing though. He was playing, seeing how long they could go before someone said something. </p><p>	“Well, what did you want to talk about?” Her question was obviously not what they were expecting. Monk countered her inquiry with a fiery one of his own. </p><p>	“Why did you even pick up?” It wasn’t the question they were looking for. Yasu and Mai continued to play along until it was specifically addressed. Until then-</p><p>	“I thought it was just Yasu,” her answer brought incredulity. Even Naru looked at her strangely when he heard that. </p><p>	“But you were changing?!” </p><p>	“Hardly,” Yasu answered this time, a teasing smirk on his face as he played them like a fiddle, “I’ve seen her change. I’ve seen her in far worse positions than that, that was nothing. Is that what you wanted to talk to her about?”</p><p>	John seemed to be taking it the hardest. Mau nudged Yasu in warning to keep it lighter as she watched the priest fan himself. </p><p>	“No,” bless Naru for being cordial, “I wanted to invite you back to work for me, Mai. As my assistant full time. Around college of course.”</p><p>	“Oh,” she smiled, tilting her head, “I’m not in college. I’ve been focusing on working this year.” </p><p>	Yet another shock. It just goes to show how far out of the loop they were in her life. </p><p>	“Your other jobs?” It was a question, Naru had his evaluative look about him, already trying to figure out a solution to the nonexistent problem. It hardly mattered if Mai could start working right away. Maybe being around Yasu had made her a bit vindictive, who cares? She could play with them just as well as he could.</p><p>	“I work the weekends as a volunteer at an animal clinic,” she started, putting on a false air of debation, “On weekdays I work at a tea shop downtown,” a lie, “And whenever I have free time I volunteer at a daycare and orphanage.” </p><p>	How she had met Nari.</p><p>	The list clearly wasn't what they were expecting. Crestfallen looks were exchanged all around, sure she wasn’t coming back. </p><p>“I don’t suppose you’d be willing to quit one or two of those jobs?” Naru asked, his tone tight with...something. Mai almost wanted to read into his emotions, but that would be cruel without consent. </p><p>“You suppose right,” she hummed in a clipped tone, the listeners flinching in surprise at the coldness, “but lucky for you, I quit my job at the tea shop yesterday. I can lessen the days I volunteer at the pet clinic, but I’m staying at the daycare and orphanage.” That was non negotiable. </p><p>	They all relaxed at her assent, Naru nodding and relaxing back against the chair, “You’ll get full pay, and exempt on days you volunteer. Your job will be the same as it was. Welcome back, Mai.”</p><p>	“It’s good to be back.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Case</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“I didn’t! Please, I don’t-”</p><p>	...</p><p>	“-want to die!”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>******<br/>	It really was nice to be back with her old family. She’d moved on, she’d grown, but she’d never forgotten. The chance to work with them again was one she never expected. </p><p>	Nari was happy for her too. After that meeting and catching up with everyone, she’d taken her daughter out for ice cream with Yasu. In the end no one had mentioned their relationship either, so their playing had gotten more and more extreme.</p><p>	By the end of the night, Mai was satisfied. </p><p>	Things with her old and new family were going great. She’d expelled a little of her bitterness, plus she had her job back. </p><p>	Naturally, that meant she would find herself in bad dreams as soon as she closed her eyes. <br/>******<br/>	“Here!” Mai felt herself being shoved as soon as her eyes closed. A scream echoed in her ears, her knees skinned against rough wood. Darkness suddenly surrounded her, strangling her in the thick emptiness. </p><p>	“Let me out! Let me out!” She screamed in turn, pounding at the walls she couldn’t see. Laughter rippled in and out of hearing, voices muffled by material filtering through to her.</p><p>	“You asked for this! How dare you seduce my husband, whore?! Let’s see how you like it in the dark!”</p><p>	Mai continued to scream ceaselessly. The walls seemed to get closer and closer, stealing away what little oxygen she had left. Still she pounded until her chest became too tight, breath too quick.</p><p>	All she was left with was high pitched laughter and pain. A final scream burst forth from her, panicked and fearful as her life reached its end.</p><p>	“I didn’t! Please, I don’t-”</p><p>	...</p><p>	“-want to die!” Mai shot up in bed, pajamas soaked with sweat and clinging to her. Her cry still seemed to radiate in the air around her room and left her head spinning as she tried to calm herself.</p><p>	Small feet thudded on the floor towards her. The door hit loudly against the wall as it was thrown open, a short figure bursting into view. </p><p>	Nari scrambled towards her, the young girl climbing up into the bed besides her to settle in her lap like she always did. “Did you have a bad dream again Mommy?” Her tiny arms wrapped loosely around Mai’s neck in a light hug. </p><p>	She, in turn, wrapped her arms tightly around her daughter. They rocked together as she calmed down, her breath returning to normal slowly. </p><p>	“Sorry, I should’ve woken you up,” Nari whispered, prompting her to look at the digital clock on her nightstand. It was already past the time she was usually awake. Her dream had stolen away a peaceful weekend morning with her daughter. </p><p>	Usually, when she had such violent dreams it meant something was about to happen. Considering what she’d done the day before, that most likely meant-</p><p>	Her phone began to ring on that very same nightstand. Mai didn’t waste time being surprised or irritated when she saw the once again familiar number on the screen. Nari held her breath as she answered the phone, keeping completely still and hiding her presence while the voice filtered through.</p><p>	“Mai?” </p><p>	“Naru,” she sighed, controlling her breathing and managing to sound perfectly normal. She’d had a lot of practice unfortunately. Her arms wrapped tighter around her daughter, completely aware of what her boss was about to say.</p><p>	“I know we just got back, but we have a case. Can you make it here by noon?”</p><p>	It was time to really get back to work. And this case was clearly going to be violent.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Pride</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>She was so proud of her daughter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>******<br/>	A small part of Mai had really been hoping she’d get more time. Time to readjust to everyone’s presences and maybe make up a few good excuses should anything happen. The second she got that call though, she knew that there was no time at all. </p><p>	The whole day she was shaken. Sure, over the years she’d gotten a few violent cases-a few downright monstrous ones. But something about that night’s dream made her think back. Back to the case when she’d still been with SPR. When they’d met a true monster, and when she’d also dreamt of dying.</p><p>	Nari took care of her that morning. Her independence really shone through as she took charge. She’d been quick to call up Yasu as Mai had always drilled into her. The college boy had gotten quite good at first aid thanks to his close ties with her, and he was very diligent in making certain she suffered no after effects from the dream. </p><p>	Nari was still on edge even after hearing her mother’s clear bill. She watched Mai closely the whole walk to the daycare, paying special attention to how she was acting. </p><p>	She was so proud of her daughter. </p><p>	Since they would likely be gone a couple days, the nice old lady down the hall would be looking in on Nari while she was gone. Ms. Hopkins had been happy to do so several other times since she’d been taken under Mai’s wing, and the child had grown fond of her. </p><p>	Leaving her at the daycare still felt like a part of her heart was being wrenched away though. It wasn’t a premonition or anything psychic; just normal parental emotions.</p><p>	Normal. That was not a word often associated with Mai.<br/>******<br/>	“You took your time,” Naru snarked as they walked up to the already packed vans, hand in hand. The others all stared at their inter tangled limbs, but they kept right on playing. Yasu had asked Mai to keep up as long as she could and she intended to deliver. </p><p>	“It’s not noon yet,” he pointed out, nudging Mai gently with his shoulder to get her to hand him the overnight bag she’d slung over her other arm, “So we’re actually earlier than you asked us to get here.”</p><p>	The broody englishman frowned at that, looking between the two of them in confusion. His eyes lingered on her a second longer with something akin to confusion in them. She just smiled softly at him, nodding her head and breaking away from Yasu to head over to one of the vans. </p><p>	This reaction only seemed to bring more confusion. Not just from her boss, but all of them. They knew her as a child that couldn’t control her emotions. The old Mai would’ve lashed out at Naru for his comment. </p><p>	They would soon realize that she wasn’t that Mai anymore. They’d left, and she’d grown up. Mai had no illusions that she would show them how much once things started going wrong on the job. Things always went wrong. Why would this time be any different?</p><p>	Yasu joined her in the second van. Another surprise. She’d always wanted to be in the first van, sitting near Naru before. Now she curled up next to her best friend, pulling a set of earbuds from her bag. </p><p>	They’d all see soon enough.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Arrival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As it was, Mai was a more powerful medium than her now.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>******<br/>	The ride was a long one. Spending a couple hours in a car was strange for Mai. She had no vehicle, and hadn’t ridden in one for what seemed like ages. Before Nari she’d taken on a couple independent cases that required travel but nothing since. Everything was like a flashback in time, a memory from that year with SPR. </p><p>	Now they were back together again. Still, it almost seemed like they’d become strangers again. None of the others seemed to have kept in touch either. The awkward conversations happening between Monk and Ayako proved as much. John seemed content to pretend none of it was happening. </p><p>	There was still the occasional confused glance back at Yasu and Mai, but no questions. They’d all drawn their own conclusions that they were afraid to voice. That was fine. It was a spark of fun to poke at during what was sure to be a dark case. </p><p>	Mai kept her earbuds in the whole ride, sending out a vibe that she didn’t want to talk. Her head rested on Yasu’s shoulder, her mind stuck on her daughter. She hadn’t left Nari alone for long periods of time before. Just the idea of how long she could be gone was giving her separation anxiety. </p><p>	Maybe this had been a mistake.<br/>******<br/>	“This place definitely looks haunted,” Mai murmured to herself as she stared up at the massive structure before her. It was an old family mansion, with three floors and more windows than a home ever needed. The gardens around it were beautiful. They were lush with life and carefully cared for. </p><p>	But the house...</p><p>	“Do people actually live here?” She asked Yasu quietly, taking in the broken window frames, stained wood, missing siding, and general disrepair of the actual mansion. </p><p>	“There’s a family that recently bought it,” he told her just as quietly, “they planned to fix it up, but accidents kept happening. Workers kept being injured, progress was destroyed overnight...”</p><p>	“Has anyone actually seen the spirits here?” As she asked this, her eyes followed the faintly glowing form of a young man that drifted from window to window. The hard construction hat on his head made it clear he was probably a worker in life, and he wasn’t the only one she’d noticed in the first few seconds after getting out of the van. </p><p>	“There were a few claims,” Naru spoke up, making both of them jump. The others all gathered around, looking up at the building with similar discontent, “At first they thought it was vandalism. That kids from town were coming up at night to destroy the finished reparations and sabotage the workers.”</p><p>	“But they never caught anyone,” Lin cut in, flipping through a packet of papers, “and one of their friends suggested they bring in a spiritualist.”</p><p>	“Yes,” Masako nodded, lifting her kimono sleeve to cover her mouth in that way she always did, “I can sense many spirits here. They are upset, lost. Something is keeping them here against their will.” </p><p>	Mai raised a brow at that statement. It was how she’d always done it. Make some mysterious claim, acting overly powerful. But now she knew that Masako couldn’t actually see the ghosts most of the time. She could sense them, and get a general idea of their emotions but that was it. </p><p>	As it was, Mai was a more powerful medium than her now. </p><p>	“I definitely feel a strong presence here,” Monk agreed, looking up at the mansion with a frown, “Hey, Lin. What’d you guys find out about deaths that occured on the property?”</p><p>	“After we get the equipment inside,” the tall man told him, turning back to the van. They all quickly fell into habit at that familiar statement. Each of them went for the gear they could carry, starting to haul it all in bit by bit. </p><p>	“Aren’t the owners going to meet us?” Ayako asked curiously, picking up some light cords. </p><p>	“They don’t want to return until the house is cleared of evil intent,” Naru told her while clacking away at something on his laptop. It was sort of comfortable how normal this part of the work was. </p><p>	Lin and Monk were the strong lifters, John helped where he could with Yasu, Mai and Naru grabbed what they could, Ayako picked the lightest stuff, and Masako sat around looking mysterious to avoid work. Just like they always had. It helped to settle some of Mai’s worry for Nari, though she made certain her phone’s ringer was on and close by nonetheless.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Past Grievances</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>But she was already lost in her vision.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>******<br/>	“It’s still sort of beautiful, isn’t it?” Mai looked around at the old halls as they walked, taking in the dusty furniture and cobwebs curiously. Some parts of the house seemed to be in the middle of renovations, and some seemed like they hadn’t been touched in generations. </p><p>	“Like a place stuck in time,” John murmured in agreement, looking around with just as much curiosity. </p><p>	They’d been allowed to use the old library as a base. The books had all been cleared from their shelves, leaving a sort of hollowness to the room. It was slightly strange to think about the massive two floor library being a normal room in a house. </p><p>	It looked more like something out of a tv show or something. </p><p>	“The owners were kind enough to give us a copy of the house’s blueprints,” Lin reported, spreading the large diagram over one of the tables, “and there are two private studies connected to this room that we’ll be using at night. The boys in one, the girls in the other.”</p><p>	“We’re going to sleep here?” Ayako sounded scandalized at the idea, “What about the hotels in town?!”</p><p>	“It’s almost a half hour ride back into town,” Naru clipped, picking through his own packet of paper now, “that would be too much wasted time. If the arrangements aren’t to your liking, priestess, you could always drop this case.” </p><p>	The scarlet haired woman winced at that, sighing lowly. Then she shook her head and stepped back, muttering under her breath, “You really haven’t changed a bit.”</p><p>	There wasn’t any resentment though. If anything she seemed relieved to know that. Just like the rest of them, no matter how they acted, Ayako had missed this too. </p><p>	“Now, about the deaths you requested to know about, Monk,” they all straightened to attention at that. Death was always a bad sign for hauntings. It meant they could be in danger, just as much as any client. </p><p>	“There aren't any reported.” </p><p>	Everyone froze. </p><p>	Uncertainly, they exchanged looks with each other. Yasu stepped up to catch Mai’s hand, squeezing in silent questioning. She squeezed back and nodded slightly. There were spirits here. She could even see one now. </p><p>A young woman, nearly completely see through and easy to miss, was sitting at one of the tables with a ghostly book in her grasp. Her dress was from a time long past though, and she seemed to be a foreigner. It was strange. Since entering the building, Mai had seen many spirits, but none of them seemed to be from any specific time. </p><p>	“Masako, you said you could sense spirits here?” John kept his voice gentle as he asked the celebrity to affirm what she’d said, but she still reacted affronted to being questioned.</p><p>	“I can. There are many lost souls here,” she sniffed, raising her chin in challenge, “If they did not die on this property, then something has brought them here.”</p><p>	“No need to get so up in arms,” Monk told her placatingly, though they were all clearly irritated by her attitude. Mai kept silent in this exchange. She felt slightly vicarious over the conversation. Over the last couple years, it didn’t seem the medium’s power had grown at all.</p><p>	Meanwhile she was watching the woman get to her feet and glide over the floor. The aparationing book was slid onto one of the bookshelves, but disappeared as soon as her grasp left it. Then she turned to leave.</p><p>	Halfway through the room, she stopped. Her glowing eyes turned to the group, as though just realizing they were in the library with her. The others kept on speaking, but Mai just focused on her and her power. </p><p>	She kept herself calm, smiling at the woman softly. A small wisp of her power wafted off of her. It made her hair wave slightly from invisible wind, Yasu’s grip on her hand tightening. One of the ancient vases set with dead plants just behind the spirit began to float. </p><p>	Mai caught her breath, focusing on lowering the fragile container without shattering it. She saw the spirit’s see through lips twitch up into a smile, and then she was bowing. At the end of the motion, with her dress swirling around her, she completely dissipated. </p><p>	Yasu pressed his fingers into the palm of her hand. She let herself get pulled back to the situation, listening to Naru give orders about where to put out the cameras and recorders. </p><p>	“Okay?” Mai smiled at his worried question before nodding her head. They moved together over to Naru to get their assignments, and she began to wonder if maybe her powers really should be known. At least a little bit. They already knew about her weaker powers. Would it really be so bad to let them know she could see the spirits at least?</p><p>	Then she thought of her sweet little Nari, and that thought was tossed into boiling oil immediately. </p><p>	Naru was giving her a strange look when they walked up. His eyes slid down to rest on Yasu and her joined hands. Then he looked back up into her eyes. She smiled gently at him, hiding the turmoil inside with a mask she’d perfected since he left. </p><p>	If he wanted answers, he would have to work for them.<br/>******<br/>	“This house is big,” Mai commented to John quietly as they walked, “but not the biggest we’ve worked in.”</p><p>	“If there was a fourth floor we might’ve been in trouble,” the blonde priest agreed. The temperature gauge in his hand had yet to fluctuate, and Mai was greatly confused by the steady readings she’d written down so far. Nearly every room they entered had a spirit somewhere within. </p><p>	They all seemed willing to leave them in peace, but they still should’ve registered as something. Non violent or not spirits left a presence. But not these ones. </p><p>	“You know,” John started suddenly as they ascended another flight of stairs, “You’re much different now Mai.” </p><p>	“Is that a bad thing?” She smiled at him, wondering if he would be the first to ask. It wasn’t that the Australian was nosy or even impolite, he simply liked to have answers. Yasu had bet Monk would ask first and she had bet on John. Though it was slightly surprising that they were taking so long. </p><p>	“No,” he told her quickly, smiling in that fatherly way of his, “It’s the opposite. You’ve grown into yourself. Like you are completely at peace with who you are now. I’m happy for you.” </p><p>	It was such a John thing to say. Not butting in on her business, but making it clear how much he supported her. He’d grown taller in the last couple years, and that mattered little to her as she threw her arms around his shoulders. </p><p>	“Thanks,” she sighed, feeling his hands rest lightly around her waist, “I missed all of you though. So much has changed except that. That never changed, no matter how I pretended otherwise.”</p><p>	“I should’ve tried harder to stay in touch,” he muttered quietly as he buried his nose into her hair, “I missed all of you as well. Australia...Japan became my home during my time here. Thank you for welcoming me back.” </p><p>	“Always,” she pulled away slowly, already missing the warmth of the hug. They smiled at each other as they went back to work. John had always been kind to her. He was closer to her and Yasu’s ages as well, so naturally they all grew close. It was good to have him back.</p><p>	Each hall was different in some way to the last. Some were already cleaned up, and some looked like they belonged in an old time western manor. When they reached the end of the hall and turned down the wing corner, they were quick to stop. </p><p>	A wall of spiderwebs reached from ceiling to floor. It blocked their path, hiding the hall beyond. Clearly no one had been this way before. The corridor was completely hidden away and untouched. A shudder raced through Mai, making her take a step back.</p><p>	“John,” she whispered, suddenly feeling very chilled. Her hands rubbed at her arms, watching the prest shiver as well. Puffs of white began to surround their mouths. Their breath was visible as the webs waved from a breeze they couldn’t feel.</p><p>	What she could feel was something dark. Something strong and furious. John was quick to pull out his crucifix, a bottle of holy water in hand. </p><p>	“Get back Mai,” he ordered, stretching his arm back to push at her, “There’s a presence here.”</p><p>	But she was already lost in her vision. </p><p>	The tightly weaved webs faded from sight as though becoming transparent. Beyond, the hall was completely different from the others they’d walked in that day. It was brightly lit and beautifully furnished. The rug was ornate, the chandeliers crystal. Bright bouquets filled every jewel encrusted vase, and all she could smell was flowers now. </p><p>	From one of the rooms, a chamber with large double doors that pushed out, stepped a woman. It wasn’t the woman from the library, but she was dressed similarly. In a beautiful western gown. Ornate stitching covered the fabric, a corset winding her waist.</p><p>	Her long dark hair belied the foreign imagery around her though. With high, pale cheekbones and dark, nearly black eyes. Her beauty was tainted by the fury on her face. </p><p> </p><p>	Two more women raced out of the room after her, calling for her to calm herself. The first one did not listen, screeching out into the air something Mai couldn’t hear. Then those dark eyes were locking on her down the hall and she was wailing. </p><p>	A bony finger stretched towards her, long dark nails like talons pointing in accusation. </p><p>	“This is all your fault!” She cried. Then she was grabbing at one of the vases to the side of the doors. Mai fell back as she hefted it. The two women with her seemed at a loss for what to do as their mistress threw it. </p><p>	It was too heavy to make the length it needed to. The delicate adornment struck the floor just in front of Mai as she scrambled to get away, her back striking the wall behind her. Water and flowers scattered as the container shattered. Petals rained down as the mistress continued to scream, and Mai’s own dress was drenched. </p><p>	“I’ll kill you!” The threat echoed in her ears as hands caught her face. They framed her cheeks, pulling her attention and ending the vision. </p><p>	She blinked as she found herself staring into blue eyes. Naru stared back at her, crouched at her side with his pale hands still holding her face gently. </p><p>	“Are you with us?” He asked smoothly, tone soft as he shifted to kneel in front of her. That view of the blocked hallway was covered by his body and she nodded slowly as she came back to her own body. </p><p>	“Someone did die here,” Mai mumbled without even thinking about it, absolutely certain, “I know it.” </p><p>	Her boss nodded, not looking away from her as he spoke, “Lin. Do another background check. Not just deaths; disappearances, or suspicious activity of any sort.”</p><p>	That brought to her attention that everyone was standing around her, looking down worriedly. She summoned a small smile, reaching up to catch the hands cupping her face in reassurance, “I’m fine.”</p><p>	“Let me,” Yasu said suddenly, moving to her side as well as Naru released her like he’d been burned. Mai wrapped her arms around his neck as Yasu lifted her. He’d gotten quite used to carrying her bridal style with how often she passed out, and this time was no different. </p><p>	The others parted before them, letting him carry her away from that hall without argument. </p><p>	“How bad?” She asked him softly, tense as her mind drifted to Nari. </p><p>	“John was yelling your name when you blanked,” he told her quietly, “everyone came to see what had happened. It just looked like a vision though, don’t worry.”</p><p>	Mai relaxed at that. Slumping into him, she let herself be carried away as she thought back to what she’d seen. Something had happened here. And she would bet it had to do with that dream she’d had.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>